This Phase I trial and pharmacokinetic study is to describe Temozolomide given orally on day 1 of each 6-week schedule with BCNU given either before or after the Temozolomide. To describe the different toxicities, activity and change in Temozolomide pharmacokinetics for each schedule. The GCRC will administer BCNU/ Temozolomide, draw blook for pharmacokinetic studies, do line-care teaching as needed.